


The Realest Men

by torri_jirou



Category: MEGAMASSO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последние искры электросварки рассыпались по бетонному полу и погасли. Инзарги снял щиток, полюбовался результатами труда: шов идеальный, практически ювелирная работа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Realest Men

Последние искры электросварки рассыпались по бетонному полу и погасли. Инзарги снял щиток, полюбовался результатами труда: шов идеальный, практически ювелирная работа. Затем он вытащил из держателя остатки электрода, собрал инструменты, откатил на место генератор и отправился в раздевалку.  
Инзарги уже принял душ и практически закончил переодеваться, осталось только ботинки зашнуровать, как в раздевалку вбежал его приятель, Така из соседней бригады, и с криками «Опаздываю! Опаздываю!», на ходу сбрасывая одежду, промчался в душ. Пожилой мастер, переодевающийся неподалеку от Инзарги, неодобрительно покачал головой.  
— Инза-кун! – донеслось сквозь шум льющейся воды, — Инза-кун, пошли с нами сегодня на концерт?  
— С кем с вами и на какой концерт? – спросил Инзарги, на минуту отрываясь от своего занятия (голову оторвать тому шутнику, который опять шнурки из обуви повытаскивал).  
— Да меня Марико с собой тащит, она просто фанатка этой группы. Массмега, что ли… я их слышал у нее на дисках. Ничего так, иногда даже тяжеляк попадается, но выступают все в рюшечках-бантиках.  
— Мегамассо, — поправил Инзарги, слегка нахмурившись.  
— О, точно! – обрадовался Така, — ты их знаешь?  
— Да так… слышал немного.  
— Вот и отлично, пошли все вместе. Зайдем куда-нибудь перекусить — и на концерт. Кстати, Марико сказала, что ты похож на их вокалиста. Заодно и сравним, кто из вас лучше поет.  
Инзарги, наконец, разобрался со шнурками.  
— Мне, конечно, очень интересно посмотреть на себя в бантиках, — сказал он, закидывая на плечо сумку, — Но сегодня не могу, я уже обещал.  
— Кто она?! Когда познакомишь?! – прокричал полуголый Така, выскакивая из душа, но Инзарги, легко поклонившись и пробормотав остающимся дежурное «Извините, что ухожу раньше вас», быстро закрыл за собой дверь.

На метро ему надо было ехать почти на другой конец Токио, с тремя пересадками. Выбравшись на поверхность, Инзарги поймал такси и назвал адрес. Машина остановилась у служебного входа концертного зала. Инзарги прошел внутрь, кивнув охранникам, и начал петлять в поисках нужной комнаты. Он до сих пор не мог научиться ориентироваться в закулисных коридорах. Наконец, он увидел табличку со знакомым названием, вошел и…  
— Рёхей, ты с ума сошел?! Тебе же гримироваться дольше всех!  
Лидер группы, который по идее должен был сейчас добавлять последние штрихи к безупречному макияжу, занимался сущим непотребством: в наполовину надетом платье и одном чулке, он с сумасшедшей скоростью давил на клавиши телефона, что-то считая на калькуляторе, и моментально выписывал результаты на бумажки, которыми был завален весь его гримировальный столик. Рёхей даже не обратил должного внимания на возмущенный вопль Инзарги, только плечом досадливо дернул:  
— Да подожди ты. Я, кажется, СЧА неправильно посчитал, — и он с удвоенной энергией защелкал клавишами.  
Аи, незаменимый визажист, костюмер и парикмахер группы в одном лице, скакала вокруг Рёхея, пытаясь накрутить спиральками дергающуюся туда-сюда голову.  
— Что-что ты неправильно посчитал? – переспросил Инзарги, скидывая сумку на кресло и бросая сверху куртку.  
— СЧА. Потом, потом, не отвлекай, — Рёхей перестал считать и решил использовать телефон по его прямому назначению. В разговоре замелькали загадочные слова: «иммитент», «признанная котировка» и почему-то «портфель».  
Обрадованная появлением Инзарги Аи устремилась к вокалисту, оставив лидера с его цифрами в покое.  
— Уф, — Рёхей наконец-то откинулся на спинку сиденья и устало потер лицо ладонями, — Просто паранойя. Но если бы я ошибся, это был бы кошмар. Понимаешь, в открытом ПИФе баланс закрывается каждый день, и поэтому…  
— Все, все, — сразу же вскинул руки Инзарги, — Я уже понял, что ничего не пойму. Ты лучше одевайся скорей, а то…  
Ему пришлось замолчать, так как Аи начала красить ему губы.  
— Да, надо поторопиться. Вот только наш Мистер Частный Детектив опять опаздывает. Ой! – Рёхей начал натягивать второй чулок и так сильно дернул, что широкая стрелка мигом расползлась по всей длине.  
Аи охнула:  
— Рёхей-кун, вы уже третью пару сегодня испортили!  
— Аи-сан, ну, простите, пожалуйста, я нечаянно. До сих пор не могу привыкнуть. И как вы только в них целыми днями ходите? – начал оправдываться тот.  
Девушка только фыркнула и отправилась искать запасные чулки в костюмерной. Не успела она выйти, как дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Го. На ходу отстегнув кобуру, он швырнул пистолет на гримировальный столик и кинулся к вешалке – переодеваться.  
— Го! Убери его немедленно! Опять кто-нибудь из стаффа заметит, истерика будет. Второй раз отмазка, что он водяной, не покатит, — разволновался Рёхей.  
— Сейчас, сейчас. Какой ты нервный, — буркнул басист, застегивая последнюю пряжку.  
— Будешь с тобой нервным, ты опять опоздал. Когда это прекратится? – не удержался от маленькой нотации лидер, сделав вид, что не заметил усмешки Инзарги.  
— Блин, я и так от такого шикарного клиента отказался. Позвонил прямо перед тем, как я уже уходить собрался, хотел встречу назначить немедленно. Пришлось его завернуть, а до завтра он меня ждать не станет, — с досадой сообщил Го, приводя в порядок волосы.  
— Да подумаешь, одной неверной женой больше, одной меньше, — подколол его Инзарги, любовно разглядывая только что накрашенные ногти.  
— Ты знаешь, что я за такие дела не берусь, — обиделся Го, — Там речь шла о… а вот фиг, не скажу.  
Он покрутил в руках кобуру с пистолетом, а потом, коварно ухмыльнувшись, быстро засунул пистолет на самое дно сумки Инзарги. Владелец сумки не успел возмутиться — вернулась Аи с чулками для Рёхея.  
— Больше нет. Если порвете, будете выступать с голыми ногами, — она отдала чулки и принялась делать макияж Го.  
— Ой, совсем забыл, — Рёхей медленно и аккуратно натянул чулки и осторожно сунул ноги в кроссовки, — Юта письмо прислал.  
— И как там поживает наш переворачиватель пингвинов? – Го заинтересованно выглянул из под локтя Аи.  
— Пишет, что ему очень нравится. Скоро в отпуск приедет, а потом опять хочет на станцию завербоваться. Еще пишет, что вязать научился. Я думаю заказать себе в подарок шарфик.  
— О, отлично, — развеселился Го, — Мне тогда попроси варежки, а для Инзарги шапочку.  
— Шапочку, шапочку! Как же я забыл! – Инзарги вдруг засуетился и забегал, что-то выискивая среди реквизита.  
— Что с тобой? – в один голос удивились гитаристы.  
— Сегодня же на концерте будет знакомый с моей работы, вдруг он меня узнает! Его девушка и так уже считает, что я сам на себя похож. Мне надо замаскироваться! — Инзарги вытащил из стопки одежды большущий розовый бант и прицепил к волосам так, чтобы половина банта закрывала лицо.  
— Смотри, не свались с такой маскировкой, — предостерег его Рёхей, — Да и вообще, тебе бантики не идут, лучше очки надень или бабочку к челке прицепи.  
— Так лучше? – спросил Инзарги, приняв к сведенью сразу оба совета, и нацепил на левую сторону солнцезащитных очков большую переливающуюся бабочку.  
Го хмыкнул, Рёхей скептически оглядел концертный костюм их фронтмена, но кивнул одобрительно.  
Тут в гримерку заглянул менеджер группы и торжественно прошептал: «Пора!»  
— Ну, что, все готовы? – спросил Рёхей, — Тогда вперед!  
Они протянули друг другу руки и громкое «Хай!» разнеслось по коридорам.


End file.
